


What He Couldn't See

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [80]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't see </p><p>prompt: why</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Couldn't See

Harry looked in the mirror. All he saw was a fifty something man with wrinkles. His red hair was streaked with strands of grey. His abdomen had lost its tightness of youth and now had a slight paunch to it. 

He couldn't see what Lee saw in him. He didn't know _why_ the younger man found him attractive. _Why_ Lee loved him? 

He was sure his lover could come up with all sorts of reasons. He was sure he'd already heard them all from Lee at one time or another. The thing was -- he couldn't see them in himself.


End file.
